Beginning Alterations
by Michele aka AML
Summary: Whistler helps Angel start new by showing him Buffy and Cordy who need his help. But Cordy’s life is about to change, which will make everyone around her think twice about who she is and what she’s capable of. My version of how it began. A/C implied,
1. Becoming Someone

**Title:** Beginning Alterations

**Feedback: **I love it…all kinds of it! 

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine, blah, blah, blah…you know the routine.

**Author's Notes:** Some of the dialogues in this story are quotes from BtVS. Again I don't own any of this stuff so don't sue me.

**Chapter 1 **

Angel staggered along the filthy streets of Manhattan. The soul was scratching at him, consuming his mind and making him crazy. He sighed, taking an unneeded breath and rested against a wall. He was tired and hungry. He smelled something and searched the alley with his eyes as he spotted a rat scampering across to the other side of the street. He took a couple of unsteady steps as he began to stalk the rat. It disappeared into a pile of trashcans and bags and Angel dived after it. He nosily scattered the trashcans and bags and lost the rat in the process. A man came into the alley behind him and watched as Angel rolled over to sit and hit the trashcans in anger over missing the rat. The man approached him with disgust written all over his face.

"Boy you're a sight for sore eyes." He spoke in much purposeful sarcasm. Angel just sat there having calmed down a little.

"This is really an unforgettable smell. This is the stench of death you're giving off here. And the look says, uh... crazy homeless guy. It's not all that good you know." Angel looked up at him eyes glaring angrily.

"Get away from me."

"A little grouchy are we? What are you going to do, bite me? Oh the horror! A vampire!" he jumped back a little pretending to be scared but hardly of the sorts. Angel looked up at him surprised.

"But you wouldn't bite me. Not with your poor tortured soul in the way. Damn those things." He grinned ever so slightly. Angel looked up at him with confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Lets take a walk." Angel hesitated a little but finally got up and began to walk with the man. They walked for a while along the sidewalk and Angel wasn't paying much attention to the traffic as an oncoming car almost hit him. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the sidewalk. The car honked as they continued to walk.

"Hey! Look, you're skin and bones here! Butcher shops are throwing away more blood in a day than you could stand. Good blood…you lived in the world a little bit, you'd know that." Angel stopped the man and turned him to look at him. He glared at him as he was losing his patience.

"I wanna know who you are."

"And I wanna know who *you* are."

"You already do." 

The man crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't know because from the looks of it you can go either way."

"I don't understand you." 

He chuckled a little as he uncrossed his arms. "No one understands me…that's *my* curse. My name's Whistler…well lately it is." Angel sniffed him and Whistler pushed him back. "Hey there Rover…"

"You're not a vampire."

"I'm a demon…technically. I mean I'm not a bad guy. Not all demons are dedicated to the destruction of all life."

"What did you mean I could go either way?"

"You can either stay a worthless nobody or you can become someone. A person. Someone to be counted on." Angel turned and started to walk away.

"I just want to be left alone."

"Ok, I can leave you alone. For what…another 90 years? Then you'll be worst then a stink guy." Angel stopped and turned back to look at Whistler.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to see something. We have to leave here so, you see, then you tell me what you wanna do." Angel just looked at him and Whistler pointed his hand in a certain direction.

"This way please." He led Angel down an alley and then they disappeared.

They came to a high school with kids streaming out because school just let out. An old, rusted Chevy Impala with black spray-painted windows pulled up across the street. The driver's window rolled down and Angel looked out at the screaming kids across at the school.

"This is the best you could do?" He turned and looked at Whistler who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Do I look like I'm made out of money? Besides, Chevy Impalas are the best around so get over it." He leaned in so he could get a better view of the kids at the school.

"Cute isn't she?"

"Who?" 

Angel looked back out the window at who Whistler was looking at and spotted a young girl no more then maybe 16. She had shoulder length blonde hair and was a skinny petite young person. Angel stared at her as she talked to her friends. She had a big smile and seemed to get along with the two other people she was with. One was a girl with long red hair and the other was a tall guy with black hair. They talked and laughed together as a man approached them. He looked like the librarian of the school as he was carrying books. He wore an old fashioned 3-piece suit and wore glasses. Angel looked back at the young blonde girl and was amazed at her beauty.

"Yeah she's beautiful." 

Whistler settled back into his seat on the passenger side. "Her name's Buffy Summers. She transferred from a Los Angeles High School after burning down their gym." Angel turned to look back at Whistler a little surprised.

"Why did she do that?"

"I'm coming to that. Her mom thought it would be better if they moved somewhere where they could start fresh. So they moved here, to Sunnydale." Whistler looked at the group of people talking and Angel turned back to look at Buffy.

"She's what they call a vampire slayer. I'm guessing you're familiar with the term already." Angel didn't say anything and Whistler took that as a yes.

"Anyways, a group of vampires attacked her school and so the only way to get rid of them was to burn down the gym which led to making a big scene and forcing her and her mom to leave Los Angeles."

"What happened to her dad?"

"Her dad and mom got divorced when she was 14 and yet another reason they decided to move here. The people you see with her are her little groupie friends. One watcher, one computer nerd, and one ordinary comedian."

"So I imagine they know about her secret already?"

"Yup."

"So why is she so important?"

"We'll get back to that. Now lets focus our attention to this young lady." Whistler pointed to a young girl about the same age as Buffy coming from the school. She was taller with long chocolate brown hair. She was a little more sophisticated and seemed to hang with a snobbier group of friends but knew Buffy and her group of friends.

"That's Cordelia Chase. She comes from a very rich family and is very picky about what she wears."

"I can see that." Angel looked at her and rolled his eyes at her smart attitude. Whistler chuckled.

"Not your type?"

"Not really."

"Well looks can be deceiving." Angel turned to Whistler.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let me show you. Keep driving." Angel rolled up the window after taking one last look at Buffy and started the car. They drove forward and it again disappeared without anyone knowing. 

TBC! I know some of this stuff you already know but I had to start somewhere. Well, tell me what ya think and I'll be back with the next chapter soon. Love Ya! ~Michele~


	2. Looking into the lives of Buffy Summers ...

**Title:** Beginning Alterations

**Feedback: **I love it…all kinds of it! 

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine, blah, blah, blah…you know the routine.

**Author's Notes:** Some of the dialogues and storylines in this story are from BtVS. Again nothing's mine (**except the names of Cordelia's parents**) so don't sue me.

**Chapter 2**

It was now dark and Angel and Whistler, no longer driving the car, approached a cemetery. They watched from behind a nearby gravestone as Buffy landed flat on her back. 

"Oof!" They watched as a vampire propped himself over her and growled menacingly. She looked very frightened as she looked around frantically for what to do. Angel looked at Buffy and then at Whistler with concern.

"Shouldn't we help her?"

"Just watch." Angel looked back at Buffy just as she spotted her stake. She couldn't reach it, so she got her hands underneath the vampire and pushed him off. He flew off and landed hard on his back.

"Oh god!" She rolled onto her hands and knees and scrambled on all fours to retrieve her stake.

"Oh god, oh god!" 

She grabbed the stake and quickly got to her feet but looked unsure of what to do next. The vampire got up and lunged at her. On reflex she grabbed him and sidestepped him sending him to the ground. She looked at the vampire, amazed by what she just did and glanced back at her watcher. She looked down at her stake and then made her move to dispatch the vampire. She raised the stake above her head and plunged it into him, but got him in the gut instead of the chest.

"Oops! Go for the heart, the heart!" Angel continued to watch concern building rapidly. Buffy plunged the stake again, and this time made her goal. The vampire busted into dust as Buffy screamed landing on her butt.

"I'll never get use to that." Her watcher came up to give her a hand.

"Yes you will. You'll see. But do you see how strong you are?" Buffy accepted his hand and brushed the excess dust off of her.

"Whatever you say Giles. I guess it was ok." 

"Don't worry, we'll do some more training and you will see soon enough." Buffy and Giles walked away continuing their conversation as Angel and Whistler emerged from their hiding place. Angel watched as the two disappeared around the corner.

"She's just learning?"

"Yup…and it's hard. She's only 16 and has so much in store for her." Angel thought about it for a while. He turned back to Whistler.

"I wanna help."

"Wow so quick…you're easier then I thought."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Uh…not important. Come on, we have one more stop to make." Whistler grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him in the direction toward Cordelia's house.

Angel and Whistler walked towards the house and no more then 5 feet away they could here the screaming.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Why does it matter?"

"We were worried about you."

"What I do is none of your business."

"You were suppose to go to Cordy's school today for Career Day."

"I'll just give her some money to make it up. Cordy!"

"Eric, it's not the same."

"Shut up Andrea." Angel and Whistler watched in the window as Cordelia descended from upstairs.

"Yes Dad?" Eric met her at the foot of the stairs.

"Look sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your school today. I had some business to take care of but I promise I'll make it up to you. How about I give you the credit card and you can shop for whatever you want. How does that sound?" Cordelia sighed heavily but nodded.

"That's a girl." He passed his knuckles down the side of her face and passed his thumb over her bottom lip. Cordelia inwardly trembled at what her own father was doing to her but she wouldn't let those feelings surface. Angel watched from outside and a growl emerged from his throat. Whistler turned to him quite taken aback.

"Whoa there. Keep your growls to yourself." They turned back just as Mrs. Chase grabbed her husband's arm.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her." Eric turned around and backhanded her in the face.

"Don't touch me you sorry bitch." Cordelia cried and ran to her mother on the floor.

"Mom! Stop it Dad just stop it, please!" 

Eric angrily ran his hands through his hair and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. Cordelia helped her mother up from the floor and sat her in a nearby chair as they heard the tires screeching of Eric driving away. Cordelia fell to her knees and began to cry in her mother's lap. Andrea softly brushed her hair and cooed reassuring words to her as she began to tear up herself. Angel watched the young girl inside as she cried in her mother's lap.

"You see what I mean? Looks can be deceiving. Cordelia acts the way she does because…"

"She puts up a front and hides her feelings," Angel finished.

"Right. Oh and if this isn't bad enough something even more hectic is about to change her life."

"What?"

"I can't say but it's big and it's a major responsibility that I don't think she can handle." Angel sighed and looked back at Cordelia.

"So no one knows how she feels? She just bottles it up inside and acts tough?"

"That's the way she does it. Maybe you can help her open up?" Angel whipped his head around in shock and looked at Whistler.

"What? How can I do that?"

"Talk to her make her trust you. But not now, when the time is right and you'll know when it comes. Now you have to help Buffy." Angel smiled at the mention of her name.

"I see we have a thing for Miss Summers." Angel's smile fell quickly.

"No…I just think she's a strong girl taking on a challenge like that."

"Yeah and you think she's beautiful."

"Yeah that too…wait, no…hey!" Whistler shook his head and chuckled.

"Well my job here is done. I should be going. Buffy is about to fight another batch of vamps in a little while so I suggest you help. Nice meeting you Angel." Whistler extended his hand and Angel just looked at him.

"What…wait…where r u going? That's it?"

"Yup…they need me up there so I bid you farewell. Do good and you'll finally find what you're looking for." Angel took his hand and Whistler disappeared. He looked around and noticed he was in a different place then before, at the docks. He looked down and also noticed he had nice clothes on. Black slack, black shirt, and a black trench coat.

"Not bad."

"Ahhh!" Angel's head shot up and he ran in the direction of the scream. He hid behind some crates and watched as Buffy struggled with some vampires. He watched as a vampire grabbed her from behind and spun her around to face him. He was about to sink his teeth in when Angel jumped out. He grabbed him by the neck and swung him over the dock and into the water.

"Hi?" 

"Hi." Buffy just stared at him and Angel turned her around to face the oncoming vampire.

"Fight now, talk later." They fought off the remaining vamps killing them all in record time. After regaining her breath Buffy turned to her helper and raised an eyebrow.

"Fight no more, talk now! Who are you?" Angel smiled and extended his hand towards her.

"I'm Angel." Buffy looked at his hand and then at him crossing her arms.

"Angel…" He lowered his hand seeing she wasn't going to take it and frowned.

"It's Angel, just Angel."

"Angel huh? Well *Angel* why were you following me and what do you want?"

"Oh I wasn't following you and I don't want anything…well yes I do but only to help you Buffy." Buffy rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I don't need your help and I don't want your help…" Buffy stopped short and spun around to look at him again.

"And how do you know me?"

"Um…it's a long story."

"Well I got all night." Buffy walked back towards him and crossed her arms again.

"Um…well I know who you are…and I know what you do. So, I'm here to help you." Buffy checked her watch and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to be somewhere."

"Patrolling?"

"How did you…?"

"I told you it's a long story." Buffy sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Well if you know what I do then I guess you can come and patrol with me. I could use a *little* help. Then you can tell me who you are and how the hell you know me." Buffy walked up to him and got in his face.

"And don't you make *any* moves on *me* mister or *I* will *personally* make sure *no one* finds your body." She poked him in the chest with her stake punctuating each specific word and Angel winced trying to avoid the stake's point. She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"I don't think *anyone* would find it." Angel spoke underneath his breath sighing heavily and followed his new apprentice.

TBC! Is it still good? Hope so. Review and tell me if so plus I love to hear from you guys. I'll be back with the next chapter soon. Love Ya! ~Michele~


	3. First kiss with surprises

**Title:** Beginning Alterations

**Feedback: **I love it…all kinds of it! 

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine, blah, blah, blah…you know the routine.

**Author's Notes:** Some of the dialogues and storylines in this story are from BtVS. Again nothing's mine so don't sue me.

**Chapter 3**

"So let me get this straight? You were visited by this guy name *Whistler* who told you that you could be someone by doing good."

"Yes."

"What did you do that was so bad?" Angel got quiet but kept walking. They arrived at the cemetery and Buffy could feel the tension going strong. She lowered her head and sighed.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to be so noisy." Angel stopped and turned to her lifting her chin to look at him.

"No, no it's just that…what I did back then was something that I know I can't change but I will do my best to try and do good to make up for what I did that was bad." Buffy smiled at him and felt her cheeks getting hot as she nodded her head in his hand. Angel smiled and chuckled letting go of her face and began to walk again. Buffy followed beside him and asked another question.

"So this Whistler guy told you all about me? About my life and who I am and what I do?"

"Yes."

"How did he know? Where did he come from?"

"I don't know really. All I know is that someone sent him to help me to help you. He seemed convincing enough for he knew I was and not a lot of people know me."

"Oh."

"He told me about your friend too."

"Who?" Buffy and Angel sat on a nearby gravestone and watched out for any lurking vampires.

"Cordelia Chase is her name?" Buffy snapped her head around to look at him with wide-eyes.

"Cordelia? You mean the Bitch Queen of Sunnydale?"

"Um…If that's what you call her." Buffy jumped down from her seat next to him.

"Why would he tell you about her? There's nothing to know. She's a snobby little bitch who gets whatever she wants because her father's mister *Richey Rich*." Buffy gripped her stake tighter that her knuckles turned white. Angel looked down at her hand and then back up at her.

"I see we aren't really good friends with Cordelia are we?"

"No we are not! She's not a friend she's more of an acquaintance."

"But she does know about you though, right?"

"Yeah but that was because she was attacked and I kinda *had* to help her so know the cat's out of the bag."

"Aren't you afraid she might tell someone?"

"Nah…she doesn't want to be seen with us so secret's safe. She's just so…ugh!"

"Ugh huh? Must be bad." 

"You know what I meant." Buffy smiled and went to smack him in the arm but he caught it in midair. They stared into each other's eyes feeling as if they could pull back any barriers that held them apart. Buffy was the first to pull away feeling her cheeks get hot again. She lowered her head and smiled as Angel let go of her arm. She looked back up at him and he jumped off the gravestone at her making her fall backwards. He landed on her his face merely inches from hers and could feel his face inching closer towards her. Then he remembered what made him attack her and shot up lending her a hand, which she took thankfully.

"What happened?"

"A vampire. Be quiet." He spun around quickly and caught the vampire by its throat snapping its neck in one smooth move.

"Wow…smooth move."

"Thanks. I think that was the last of them. You should head home."

"Yeah I should. Um…thanks for helping. Will I see you again?" 

"I'm here to stay." 

"Really? Well I…I get out of um school at 3:00 so can I um meet you then?" Angel lowered his head and suddenly took interest in his feet. Buffy took that as a hint.

"Oh…I um understand. You're probably busy and…" Angel shot his head up.

"No…it's not that it's just that…well yeah I am kinda busy but I can meet you here at sunset tomorrow. How's that?" Buffy smiled.

"Yeah that's ok. Um well I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." 

Buffy turned around and started to walk away when Angel grabbed her by the arm turning her to look back at him. She froze feeling a little scared but it soon passed when she felt his hand cup her face with much tenderness. He passed his thumb over her cheek and moved to hold the back of her head. He inched his face closer to her and saw her close her eyes as a sign. He pressed his lips lightly against hers making sure not to scare her and felt her relax. He let go of her arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist to bring her closer. She dropped her stake and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away suddenly letting go of her and turning his face from her. She took deep breaths trying to regain her composure and tried to look at him but he kept turning away.

"Angel…what's…what's wrong? Did I…" She reached out to touch his arm and he snapped back around in full game face and growled at her making her scream. She turned on reflex to pick up her stake but when she turned around again he was nowhere in sight.

TBC! Sorry this one was so short. I had a lot to do so I had to cut it short. The next chapter should be longer. Send me those reviews telling me what you think. Love Ya! ~Michele~


	4. On Hold

**Hey everyone! I have to put this story on hold for a while. My studies are taking up more time then I thought and plus now that I have a job and taking my driving lessons, my schedule is totally jammed packed. I will still read and review stories when I get the time so I'm not totally leaving. Have no fear though I will be back soon with more stories and this story in the end will hopefully be worth your reading. **

**To those that have read and reviewed my stories: Thank you so much for the support and encouragement. You don't know how much that means to me. Keep up the terrific writing everyone. Love Ya and Take Care!**

**~Michele~**


	5. No Longer

**Hey Guys!**

**I hate to do this but I'm going to have to put this story on the back burner for a while. I have major, I mean major writer's block with this story and I wrote down where I was going with this story but I lost it so until I pick up my idea again or create something new this story is no longer going anywhere. I'm actually thinking of taking it off the site. You tell me. I'm writing a new one and hopefully I will get it up soon so you guys can take a peek. Sorry again for the news. Good luck guys with your stories and lets pray for our troops that they come home safely!!! Love Ya and Take Care! **

**~Michele~**


End file.
